


Finding Love in Expected Places

by moonlitrooftop



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little Out of Character I think, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, i am not a writer but i started to write, i want jaime and brienne to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitrooftop/pseuds/moonlitrooftop
Summary: “Brienne overhears Jaime and Tyrion talking one night and learns her best friend has been secretly in love with her for the last three years. This complicates things as she’s set to marry someone else”A prompt from braimeficideas
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Comments: 29
Kudos: 140





	1. Casterly Mansion

Brienne hates going to Casterly Mansion. Its grandiose, ostentatious, and quite off putting with its gaudy, gold ornaments and rich red carpets and drapes. Who in their right mind does velvet on velvet? Alas, this is where her good friend, Tyrion decides to reside alongside his annoying brother and self prescribed best friend to Brienne, Jaime. The mansion Jaime inherited, now sits empty with the passing of their father two years ago and with no sense of redecorating, no matter how much Brienne suggested she- meaning her firm- could offer to do.

Parking her Jeep in the driveway, she got out and made her way through the side garden with the roses in bloom. The gardener exited the side door meant for servants, saw her and waved her in.

“The masters are in the sun room, Miss Tarth,” he said.

“Thank you, Josmyn. The roses look lovely by the way.”

He smiled and ducked away.

The ‘ _help_ ’ as Tyrion calls them, have now noted her quite frequent presence and understands her hate of using the front door. She passed by Pretty-Pia as Jaime described her and gave a little smile her way before heading east of the mansion towards the sun room. The only room, in Brienne’s opinion that exudes warmth and life and frankly, the only room in the whole pompous show of wealth that she likes.

She hears them before she even sees them. Tyrion’s teasing voice floating down the corridor.

“Jaime please. You’ve been in love with her longer than father has been dead.” Brienne stops in her tracks. _Her_?

“Shut it Tyrion. It’s not like that,” came Jaime’s exasperated voice.

“Of course it is! You’ve mooned harder over Brienne like a love-sick dog,” Tyrion paused, “…albeit a kicked dog ever since her engagement.” _Gods_!

“Tyrion, I-“ Jaime never got to finish the sentence when Brienne swings the sun room door open. She will not let him finish that sentence. She didn’t want him to go there. Seriously though what in gods name was wrong with Tyrion to suggest that Jaime was in love with _her? Of all people?_ She’s saving him from the humiliation of denying and explaining himself.

“I hope you have enough food cause I’m starving.” Brienne plops down on the comfortable moss green loveseat and realises all eyes were on her. _Play it cool, Brienne_!

“What?” she asked. _Good, she doesn’t sound squeaky._ This is not the time to think about what she just heard. Best to just gloss over it, and hyper analyse it later. Besides, she’s suppose to meet Hyle after this and she can’t be arguing with him over the guest list and think about what she just heard. Its nothing anyway, better to save everyone from any undesired awkward situation.

“Right, food is on the way…” Tyrion says with an undeciphered glance at Jaime. Jaime on the other hand, seems frozen in place and can’t seem to stop staring at her.

Brienne busies herself with clearing up the coffee table from books and letters probably belonging to Tyrion. She can’t imagine Jaime reading anything regarding philosophy.

The ‘ _help_ ’ breezed into the sun room carrying trays of food and setting them down with plates and cutleries. Jaime finally snaps out of whatever trance he was in and started piling waffles onto his plate and munched silently on one end of the sitting area. He is oddly quite for the rest of the meal, only grunting his response, glancing at Brienne from time to time.

This leaves the conversation to Tyrion and Brienne. Once again Brienne suggests changing the deco for at least the entrance foyer and take out the flashy lion head chandelier hanging from the double volume ceiling.

“It will scare children, Tyr and that gothic dark red wallpaper will make a nightmare of any person with taste.”

“Children?” Tyrion shoots back at her with a raised eyebrow. Jaime turns his sharp eyes towards her.

“Whenever you decide to have some. You both can’t live a bachelor life forever you know,” she said with a wave of her hand, “Why don’t we make this god forsaken house more homey?”

“We?” Tyrions says just when his phone rings and Tysha’s face flashes on the screen. Brienne nods towards the phone and mouths “ _children_ ”.

Tyrion leaves the room to talk to Tysha, leaving Brienne and Jaime alone. Brienne gives a what she hopes to be a cheery smile towards Jaime only to have a frown carved into his face.

She swallows, “Are you okay?” _Even when he’s frowning, he’s handsome._

He stares into her eyes with an intensity she never saw from him or maybe she has but she never noticed. At least not until whatever that was she heard this morning.

“I’m not sure.”

“You can tell me, you know.” Her heart started beating a little harder than normal. _Please don’t tell me._

“I really don’t…Brienne, I-.”

“If you can’t say it now, you don’t have to share it with me,” she cut him off.

He stares at her. All of her. The sunlight filtering through the windows hitting her pale yellow hair creating a halo around her hair. The soft words and the way she says his name and how she treats him just as he is. Accepting of his flaws and always pushing him to be a better man. Her towering figure and her fresh sunflower scent, that always feel like warmth to him.

It was inevitable wasn’t it? He wasn’t meant to have Brienne in his heart just as a friend. He didn’t even realise until the moment Tyrion said it. He really is the stupidest Lannister though Brienne has vehemently said otherwise. Tongue-tied, his heart increasingly pounding in his chest. Words scattering in his brain as he tries to grab a hold on the right ones to say to her.

He can’t. He can’t tell her. It will mark the end of their friendship. She has found someone. Someone who wants to be with her and realised it sooner than he did. Even though Hyle doesn’t even deserve the dirt on her shoes.

_Oh gods! He wants to be with her doesn’t he? Oh gods! Oh gods!_

His spiralling thoughts must have reflected on his face because Brienne reaches out, touches his left hand with a look of concern on her face.

“Jaime, seriously are you alright?” she squeezed his hand. Jaime looks down at where she is touching him. _If he only turns his palm, he can lace his fingers through hers_.

His throat is dry and he needs a drink. He can’t reach out for his cup with his right prosthetic hand and he doesn’t want Brienne to let go of his left. _Oh the little crumbs he holds on to!_

He is pathetic. So he shakes his head with a small smile and continues to breathe and basked in the warmth of Brienne’s hand on his.

Brienne lets go of his hand with a lingering touch of her fingertips, looks at him, at the sudden sadness that starts on his face. She fights the feeling of wanting to gather him in her arms and run her fingers softly through his hair. She almost reaches out again but stops herself. All she wants to do is soothe him. _Gods, this is stupid_!

This was something she buried so long ago, and a single misheard conversation through a slightly open door is not going to dig it up. The final reburying of these feelings was when Jaime started going out with Taena and she met Hyle again after university last year and since then she has steadily built foundations, walls and roof over it.It felt final when Hyle proposed 4 months ago.

 _And now this?_ These yearning for soft, sweet shit revolving around Jaime feels…juvenile, for a lack of a better word. She feels like a teenager who wants her crush to acknowledge her, and not a 30 year-old woman with a wonderful budding career in an interior design partnership, a fiancée, her own home and her own car. If only he would stop looking at her like a kicked puppy.

She’s still his best friend though. Whatever her personal grievances are, those are feelings she will have to wrestle down on her own. So to hell with her own predicament, _Jaime is sad and she is going to comfort him dammit!_

So she reaches out, places her right hand behind his neck, scoots closer to him on the couch he is sitting on and draws his head to her right shoulder. Her left had rubbing up and down motions on his back. She felt him shiver and continues her motion to give him a little warmth, she hopes.

“Brienne,” he gasps. A puff of breath hits her neck and now she is shivering. He wraps his hand around her waist and brings her closer to him. He moves his head, so his lips find a spot between her neck and her shoulder.

Brienne is glad she wore a high neck shirt, she will literally melt into a puddle if his lips find her skin. 

“Brienne,” he said again but this time a little strained.

“I love you,” he whispered so softly, she almost missed it. Heart pounding steadily and increasingly since she decided to hold him. She freezes in Jaime’s arms and glances down, all she can see is his golden curls.

He didn’t mean to blurt it out. _Gods, not right now at least!_ But he is only a man, weak when it comes to the woman he loves. And he loves her with all that he is. He wishes he can take it back especially since Brienne has gone stiff in his arms. But he can’t. Its out there and he doesn’t want to leave Brienne’s embrace. Why did she have to hug him? And her hand moving on his back, he has never felt a softer touch.

This is it. This is where it all falls down. His head leans away from the warmth of her neck, he glances up and is met with those captivating sapphire eyes. A touch of confusion mixed with a softer look resides there.

It’s like a magnet. He is drawn to her. He never notices the slow movement of his head inching closer to Brienne’s face. He touches his lips against hers. Soft, chapped lips tasting of the blueberry jam she slabbed on her waffles. He swipes his tongue, just to taste more of her.

The second freezes and it is only Jaime and Brienne. Then Brienne pushes him away with a hand to his chest. He wasn’t breathing, he gasps for air, filling his lungs. His heart beating wildly.

A flush so red, the reddest he has ever seen, creeps onto her freckled face.

“Jaime! What was- why did you- why?” Brienne spluttered, standing up and moving away from him. She turns towards him with stormy clouds gathering in her eyes.

“Jaime, what the hell was that?” she begins again. There must be an explanation for this. Maybe Tyrion infused alcohol into the blueberry jam. Maybe Jaime fell and hit his head although he has never been clumsy before. Maybe Tyrion shared the new arbor red with Jaime this morning, before she came. That would explain the pink flush on his tan cheeks. Though it wasn’t there a few minutes ago.

“Brienne…” he begins then stops. She waits for his response.

“Jaime, you’re going to have to finish a sentence sometime,” she says with a sigh.

“I did finish a sentence. I love you,” saying it while pointedly looking at her. 

Brienne’s mouth open and close like a fish out of water. “I’m sorry for telling you this. Right now. When you- when we’re like this,” he gestured between the both of them.

“Stop! What is that suppose to mean?” _Oh no, her voice has gone an octave higher._

“It means-.” Tyrion barges into the room with a smile on his face carrying a bottle of arbor red. He senses the tension and looks between Jaime and Brienne. He notes the flush on both of their faces.

“What’s going on?” Tyrion says his smile growing bigger.

“I gotta go, I’m suppose to meet Hyle,” she mumbled. She grabs her bag and flees out of the sun room. Practically running to her car and driving away as if being chased by a ghost.

Back in the sun room, “What the hell did you say to her?” Tyrion asked a Jaime who is now slumped onto the couch with a petulant look on his face.


	2. It all comes falling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some inspirations from Friends the tv show ^_^

“Brienne you really need to look alive here! We’ve been at this for almost an hour and you haven’t decided on anything,” Hyle snaps with a look of strange disdain on his face.

She turns to look at him and her mind just clouds with thoughts of Jaime and that sincere, hurt look he had in his green, green eyes not two hours ago.

“Why don’t you decide?” She replies weakly.

“If you’re not going to take part in this, then why bother at all?” His tone increasing with every word. The caterer’s eyes dart around his restaurant, looking nervous.

“Hyle, please. Just calm down.” Brienne tries to placate him. Its not like he ever participated in any decision making on their wedding day, its always just her. If Brienne didn’t agree to allow his university friends into the guest list in exchange he’ll come to the caterer with her, he might not even be here.

“I can’t make these decisions Bri,” he says obviously trying for sweetness despite his underlying annoyance.

“But it’s your wedding too and-,” she’s about to argue and she knows there are no greener grass on the other side of that discussion. He was the one who wanted a large wedding, as if flaunting her was the best way to enter this marriage.

“You know what, why don’t we come back later?”

“Gods Bri. I actually took time off today for this!” Hyle gives her such a nasty look then stands, walks out of the restaurant.

Brienne takes a deep breathe and let it out of her flaring nostrils. Some days she feels like shes grasping at straws with Hyle. _No wonder dad doesn’t really like him_.

Thats not fair though. Hyle has made her quite happy this past year, he was a better man than when he was in university. He never comments on her unattractive face, well not anymore, he simply accepted them and made peace with it. He did say she was the kindest woman he had ever met and isn’t that what’s important? Falling in love with ones character. Not how they look like.

So sometimes because he’s made peace with it. He actively avoids talking about, its as if he tries to sweep in under a rug. But there’s no hiding who she is, not when she towers over women, even most men including her fiancé.

It took years to build this comfort she feels with her body and sometimes she wishes Hyle would look at her. Really look at her, _like Jaime does._ She physically recoils a little at that thought.

That way lies only madness and unrequited feelings.

She arranges another appointment with the caterer and this time she’ll bring Margaery with her instead.   
  


That night she lies down on her bed, curls up on her side staring at the Oathkeeper replica sword hanging on the wall given by Jaime on her nameday last year. A rehash of Jaime and Tyrion’s conversation this morning, the hug, the kiss and Hyle at the caterer’s kept looping in her brain. Some memories blur out and some become so vivid that she feels a blush coming up her neck.

She keeps thinking about Jaime’s eyes when he looked up from her shoulder. It was so surreal, the sincerity and depth of them. It was as if he was scared yet trying to communicate something he couldn’t say. Its almost as if, maybe at that moment, she wasn’t only holding Jaime, _she felt his heart in her hands as well._

She sits straight on her bed with her heart beating wildly in her ribcage.  
  


“Stop moping and tell me what you said to her,” Tyrion insists over his glass of arbor red.

“This is your fault. Why didn’t you tell me I was in love with her?” Jaime moans while lying face down on the same couch he kissed Brienne this morning. _He kissed Brienne. This morning._ His heart went a little loopty loop at that thought.

“I thought you knew. It was so obvious.” Tyrion comments with such a nonchalant tone that Jaime looks up at him. “It would be like telling Cersei, “Hey, you’re manipulative and a bitch,” Jaime flinches at that,” Or to Bronn, “Hey, you like money and women.” And if it helps I think it’s obvious with her too,” he continues.

“What?” That makes Jaime sit up on the couch. “Then why the hell is she marrying that cunt?”

“It’s Hunt but cunt seems to fit him better don’t you think.”

Jaime ruminates what Tyrion just said. Is it obvious? Then why hasn’t he seen anything when Brienne is around? Was his habit of actively avoiding relationships, blinded him of his interest in Brienne?

Years of his father and Cersei parading women upon eligible women in front of him and agreeing to date them and inevitably breaking up with them in less that a few months, messed him up to the point of missing what’s in front of him.

He just never thought that love can be borne out of friendship. He never loved any of the women he dated. Not like he loves Cersei and Tyrion, thats because they’re family. But romantic love, he never really knew where it comes from.

But this gaping hole in his chest ever since Brienne announced her engagement, has bled more and more each day. Its not that he hates Hyle and thinks he doesn’t deserve her- though its true- _he_ wants to be in Hyle’s place.

Because he loves Brienne. Not only as a friend but as someone he’s very much attracted to and wants to lure to his bed.

“I didn’t know.” Jaime admits quietly, mostly for himself.

“Well now you do. I mean if she was anyone else, I’d say go get her. To hell with her fiancé. But she’s also your best friend so lets solve this one step at a time. What the hell did you say to her?” Tyrion says while he narrows his eyes at Jaime.

Tyrion has always been protective of Brienne, she was his friend first though Jaime got closer to Brienne over the years. Jaime tells him about the softest and brightest moment he shared with Brienne this morning.

Tyrion snorts, “ You are in idiot. You told her you love her, an hour after you realised it yourself and that is only because I addressed the elephant in the room?”

“...yes.”

“No wonder she ran out.” Tyrion rubs his fingers on the bridge of his nose, “ Call her man. The cats out of the bag. And you have to talk about it. None of your stupid, emotional constipation shit.”

Jaime looks thoughtfully at his empty wine glass. “ I don’t know. I can’t lose her.”

“Just tell her how you feel. You and I both know Hyle doesn’t deserve her, hell even Selwyn knows that.”

“So, what? I’m just gonna steal her like a fucking wilding?”

Tyrion raised his glass, “Hey, you want her, go get her.”

So that’s exactly what he’s gonna do.

Margaery pounds frantically on Brienne’s door with no answer only to hear her heavy footsteps coming up from behind her, keys jiggling in her hand. _A fucking run at a time like this!_

“Margy?”

“Ohmygods Bri! I tried calling you and I like sent 50 texts and you didn’t answer,” words flying at an alarmingly fast rate from Margaery’s mouth.

“If this is a work emergency I swear to the gods, it’s a Sunday, Margaery Tyrell and I will not be dragged through another indecisive client meeting,” Brienne says while unlocking her door.

Margaery let herself into Brienne’s apartment, continues saying “I couldn’t tell you through text. But I came here as fast as I could,” she turns towards her with a pitying look in her eyes, “Oh Bri. I’m so sorry.”

A stone drops in her stomach,” What happened?” Brienne takes note the hint of alarm and sadness evidently writ on her face. “Is it the firm? We’re doing so well.”

She grabs hold of Brienne’s large hands and leads her to the couch.

“I want you to sit down and I’m making tea and I brought a bottle of vodka,” Margaery produces a large bottle of vodka from her equally large designer hand bag,” and we can make that tea Russian if need be.”

She walks off to Brienne’s kitchen. “ I’m not going to get tipsy at 9 in morning! And i need a shower,” Brienne calls after her, nervous at what awaits her when Margaery comes back. The hair on the nape of her neck tingles, just a sign that something bad has happened.

There’s no saying no to Margaery so she took off her hoodie and leaves her tank top on. She had a light run this morning, so she wasn’t all that sweaty. She couldn’t push herself for her normal work out on the account of having only 3 hours of sleep from the unrelenting swirling thoughts of Jaime and also Hyle’s dismissal of her at the caterer’s and the fact that he didn’t check up on her all night.

Margaery came back with two mugs of hot tea, “I’m just going to tell you okay. It’s like ripping off a band aid, and I know you would do to the same thing for me because you’re such a good friend and the best partner and interior designer I know. And you’re so sweet and honourable, and just know that I will be here for you through everything,” she ended the monologue with a dainty hand on Brienne’s muscled arm.

“Margy, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” Brienne asks concerned.

Margaery looks at her dead in the eyes,” Hyle’s cheating on you.”


	3. Here we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it is done.

Brienne is good at enduring. She suffered taunts, cruel jokes and pitying looks from people all her life. When she broke her nose for the 2nd time in university, and had a bloated red face while giving a presentation, she brushed off the obvious laughter at her nasal voice and she remembers Hyle, not really laughing but never really comforting her either.

Her confidence is taking a severe hit, so is her heart. Was she so lacking that- that Hyle had to- to satisfy himself elsewhere?

On Margaery’s alcohol fueled advice, Brienne ghosted Hyle for two days before cracking under pressure and asked him over to her apartment.

What follows was the most energy sapping and emotionally draining conversation Brienne had ever had with Hyle. He didn’t even try to deny anything, not the fact that he has an affair with his co-worker, not the fact that it has been happening for months or the fact that the weekend Brienne needed him to check out wedding venues, he was away with her in Dorne.

By the end of it, he had turned cruel and she knows it was his defense mechanism. Too late, her heart was already broken, she gave back her ring in a box with his stuff he kept at her place.

He called her names, but Brienne was stronger. _Words are wind_ her heart choked out.

On the ferry back to Tarth, she can’t help but be grateful that she didn’t marry him. But she can’t help the feeling of humiliation and a sense of failure as a woman. She wants to cry out and beat something because she shouldn’t be measuring herself against what a man- a terrible man- has done to her.

Her dad welcomes her back and deposits her in her old room. She slept for a whole day and woke up to multiple phone calls from Jaime, Tyrion and several unknown numbers.

She didn’t tell anyone where she was, only Margaery. Time and privacy is all she needs and maybe several walks by the beach.

The second day on Tarth, Brienne hikes to the eastern beach, half an hour away from her home, near the light house she likes. She stands looking out at the sapphire sea, wades into her knees and lets the tide wash away her sadness. A million thoughts and regrets settle over her and it’s time to severe them all.

She swims in the sea and floats for hours near the calmer tides. It was cathartic.

Jaime’s losing his mind and he keeps running his hand through his hair, messing it up. It’s been five days, and not a word from Brienne.

He heard about the lying, cheating weasel and hopes that Brienne didn’t give him a second chance. One chance is already one too many.

He looked for her everywhere, but she wasn’t at her apartment or at work or the gym. Brienne might want to be left alone, but Jaime still wants to offer himself as a listening ear because if he doesn’t, she is going to bottle this up and Brienne can hardly get closure and it will be difficult for her to, well move on.

He knows it’s selfish, but he’s going to try.

Margaery, the little minx, has been tight lipped on Brienne’s whereabouts which only means one thing, she’s back on Tarth. Jaime has never been there before. Brienne promised she would take him and he was ready to go whenever she wants to.

He knows the old house her dad lives in is somewhere near the remains of the Evenfall castle and there is a clear view of the lighthouse she loves. So, he rents a car and drive around until he saw the blue painted house, he remembers from a childhood photo of Brienne and her late brother.

The house feels like Brienne. It exudes comfort, warmth and home. The chipped light blue paint, white french doors and Selwyn’s thriving garden, all a sign of a home well loved. He sat in the car not really knowing what to do and it was nearly sunset when he spotted her trekking down from a little hill behind the house.

Jaime jumps out of the car and walks so fast towards her, he had to tell himself to calm down. Its only been less than a week, but it feels so long since he saw her. Since he kissed her. Gods, she looks so wonderful in her light blue sweater, even if her eyes are a little sunken.

“Jaime?” It comes out as a whisper. He stops a few steps from her, wanting to give her space and envelope her in his embrace at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” a crack in her voice, belies her true feeling.

“Brienne, you know not answering any of my calls, only makes me want to see you more.”

“Oh gods! Please don’t do this,” her hands fly up to cover her face. “I’m a mess as it is.”

At that Jaime wraps his arms around her, tucks her head on his shoulder and rubs her back, up and down just like she did in a sunroom not so long ago.

“I’m here because I-,” he stutters,” Because I’m your friend and I- I want to be here for you, in whatever way you need me,” he finishes.

“I’m fine, Jaime. Thank you,” She sniffles.

Selwyn puts him up in the guest bedroom and smacks him on his back one too many times that night, his heart might exit his chest. Brienne stays quite most of the time and only smiles at Jaime’s often times ridiculous and inappropriate jokes.

He meant to only stay for the night or forever depending on how long Brienne wants him. It’s not like he’s needed at the office anyway, Tyrion does most of the work.

“Stay,” Brienne whispers with her head on his shoulder, both sitting out on the porch watching the stars paint the night sky. It took all of Jaime’s willpower not to turn his head and kiss her.

She’s vulnerable and it would not do to maul her on her dad’s back porch. Even if she looks particularly delectable in her leggings showing how long and toned her legs are. _Gods_! If he doesn’t reel this in, he’s going to need a cold shower.

The day Brienne decides she’s going back to her apartment, Jaime has never felt closer to her. They spoke about so much the whole week, walked the beaches of Tarth and had dinner with Selwyn and sometimes in town where Brienne swore, they make the best seafood ever. And they do.

He sees her smiling more and when she needles him about changing the interior of Casterly Mansion again, it makes him so happy and even more in love with her, that he blurts out his feelings again on the ferry back to the mainland.

The wind whipping about her blonde almost platinum hair around her face, a healthy flush paint her smiling face. She freezes when he said it then turns away.

Crestfallen, Jaime struggles to keep his emotions in check. _Why does he feels so much when he’s around her_!

He feels her hand wrapped around his left, and she pulls him to the sheltered part of the ferry.

“Jaime.” This is it. This is where she lets him down, “Jaime, stop looking like a kicked puppy.”

She needs to word this carefully. _This is Jaime for gods sake_! He came crashing on Tarth as he does everything else, all beautiful green eyes, golden blonde hair and well- well amazing physique. She’s been feeling so warm and fuzzy and loved these past few days, with her dad and Jaime. Especially Jaime. He stayed when she asks him to and though she knows, he’s not needed elsewhere but he must’ve had other things to do.

He’s been so wonderful, and he makes her forget. Forget about Hyle. Forget about the plans she had for their future. He gave her encouragement, the right words to make her feel like herself again.

She’s thankful for Jaime. But there is this undercurrent of emotions and unspoken feelings just below every conversation they had. She feels it so strongly especially now with his heart in his eyes.

It was inevitable wasn’t it? Jaime wasn’t meant to only be her best friend. And he wants to be a part of her as much as she wants to be a part of him.

This is it. This is where she takes a step in her new life.

“Jaime,” she says again, pulling him from whatever thoughts he had. He turns to look at her with sadness that flashes away and is replaced with a smirky grin.

“Wench?” He hasn’t used that name in a while.

Brienne rolls her eyes,”I’m trying to tell you something here-.”

“You don’t have to say it, wench.” _Please don’t say it._

“I love you, you idiot.”

Jaime opens his mouth only to close it again. He opens it again.

“You-you love me too right?” Brienne starts getting nervous the longer he stays quiet. He almost never stays quite.

“Oh gods, Brienne!” He growls while diving straight for her lips, he pressed himself up against her earning him a squeak.

“I’m sorry,” he says pulling away.

“Come back,” Brienne says breathily. He puts both his hand, one made of flesh, thumb sweeping across her cheek and the other a prosthetic, bringing her face closer to his. He looks into her eyes with so much yearning and softness, Brienne striking blue eyes close to tearing up.

“I love you,” he says. So, he kisses her and she kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> i never set out to write anything though i have enjoyed numerous amazing fic within this fandom about this pairing. so decided to give it a shot.


End file.
